Acoustic EM225C
Acoustic EM225C is an acoustic guitar manufactured by Maton. Trivia *The only 2 colors of the guitar The Wiggles own is Red, and Blue. Gallery MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic EM225C in "Yule Be Wiggling". AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony playing his blue Maton acoustic EM225C in "Yule Be Wiggling" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic EM225C LaCucaracha.jpg|Murray playing his Red Maton acoustic EM225C in "La Cucaracha" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic EM225C in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing his blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing their Maton acoustic guitars in "Fun On The Farm" File:GregPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Murray's red Maton acoustic guitar File:GregandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg holding Murray's red Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing Murray's red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Murray's red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" Testing,One,Two,Three7.png|Dorothy playing Maton blue acoustic guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" BallaBallaBambina(2002)6.png|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar TopoftheTots279.png|Blue maton acoustic guitar in "Top of the Tots" ColdSpaghettiWestern142.png|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern901.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar in the big red car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in promo picture MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in Maton acoustic guitar in promo picture #2 File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2005.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar in 2005 BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing AlfonsoandRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso holding Red Maton acoustic guitar AlfonsoPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing blue maton acoustic gutar in "Dressing Up" AnthonyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Anthony holding blue maton acoustic guitar in "The Gorilla Dance" GregandMurrayinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Murray holding red maton acoustic guitar in the episode General Store GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarin2006.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Sailing Around the World Tour" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Racing Around The Rainbow" SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggledancing! Live in Concert" CaptainFeatherswordholdingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Maton acoustic guitar TheThreeCharros.jpg|Ben and Mario holding the Maton acoustic guitars TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Sam playing Anthony's blue Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding blue Maton acoustic guitar in prologue of "La Bamba" LaBamba3.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Matons acoustic guitars in "La Bamba" OldKingCole-Guitarists.jpg|The Maton acoustic guitars in "Old King Cole" from "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Murray's red Maton acoustic guitar in "Go Bananas!" JeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Anthony's blue Maton acoustic guitar HotPotato-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding Red Maton acoustic guitar in "Big Big Show" MatonGuitarsandFleabass.jpg|Acoustic EM225C with the Maton Mastersound MS500 and Fleabass JeffPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing red Maton acoustic guitar MatonAcousticGuitarinMinuteswithMurray.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar in "Minutes with Murray" HotTamale.jpg|John Field playing red Maton acoustic guitar while singing "Hot Tamale" MatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|A regular Maton acoustic guitar RedMatonAcousticGuitarin2012.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar on Ten News MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray play Maton acoustic guitar in "Surfer Jeff" WigglesBEAT.jpg|Murray holding red Maton acoustic guitar in 2012. MatonGuitarsinGuitarRack.jpg|Maton Guitars in guitar rack RealMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Real Maton acoustic guitar MatonAcousticGuitarandRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar and Red Fender Jazzmaster Guitar MurrayatMix101.1.jpg|Murray tuning maton acoustic guitar in 2012 MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray playing red maton acoustic guitar RedMatonAcousticGuitaratHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Red Maton Acoustic guitar at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital EmmaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emma playing red Maton acoustic guitar MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Christmas Celebration Tour" GregPagePlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton acoustic guitar at Sydney's "Christmas Celebration Tour!" rehearsal GregandAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton guitars in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WaltzingMatilda-2013.jpg|Anthony holding red acoustic Maton guitar in 2013 JeffandAnthonyin2013.jpg|Anthony holding blue Maton acoustic guitar in 2013 Anthony'sGuitars.jpg|Anthony's Maton guitars UncleNoah'sCallingYou.png|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Furry Tales" TheCoroboreeFrog.png|Anthony playing it again Newwiggleguitars.jpg|Maton guitars in 2013 MatonAcousticGuitarat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Maton acoustic guitar at 104.3 Myfm Studio AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword play Maton Guitar AnthonyandCaterinaMetePlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Caterina Mete playing Maton guitars TheNewWigglesinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Anthony playing Maton guitars BlueMatonAcousticGuitaronPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!17.jpg|Little Emma and Anthony holding blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinTabaNaba(Episode).jpg|Anthony playing Murray's red Maton acoustic guitar in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Anthony holding blue maton acoustic guitar in 2013 BlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Taking Off Tour!" MatonAcousticGuitarinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglesPlayingMusicin2013.jpg|Lachy playing blue Maton acoustic guitar NurseryRhymes344.png|Anthony playing his blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Nursery Rhymes" LachyholdingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Lachy holding blue Maton acoustic guitar Gemma Sarah and Naomi and Emma.jpg|Gemma, Sarah and Naomi holding maton guitars AnthonyandtheMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and his collection of Maton Guitars SimonPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Simon is playing the blue maton acoustic guitar WigglePop!306.png|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Pop!" WigglePop!434.png|Simon playing red Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Pop!" TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!20.png|Anthony holding Red Maton Acoustic guitar in "The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!". TheSingingBarbers51.png|Anthony playing Blue maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Category:Instruments Category:Stringed Instruments Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019